interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Krak Federation
The Krak Federation is mix of many nations in fully control of the Ceilia system located at 10A on the clock map. The Krak Federation is a xenophobic faction who values humans over all, they take their proudness from military strenght, size and uniforms. Their main military force is the Krak Korps, which splits into tons of Divisions and Regiments many with different and many with the same purpose, togheter they form the might of the Federation. History 1935 Russian and German governments create the S.O.L.A.R. program after unknown object #1 located 47°9′S 126°43′W southern Pacific Ocean sea floor, object #1 a device of unearthly design and purpose showed a extraordinary ability, the ability to transport objects and organisms across the universe, however once a object was sent through the device they would not be able to return unless able to find another device. research began between the two nations to better understand the workings of the device and plans for a portable return transporter. 1938 Operation Black Sea is a success, the operation what was comprised of 978 science and research personel and 3643 trained military personnel/cosmonauts of various race and gender are sent through object #1 and successfully arrived at #X1456, #X1456 is of almost earth like qualities, however many vast deserts cover the surface of the planet. Late 1938 Tensions between Russia and Germany rise, arguments between both governments over the owner-ship of the device commence, during a German attempt to remove the device located in Russia the device was severely damaged and effectively broken in a ensuring firefight, due to the return transporter not being completed in time, the colonists of program S.O.L.A.R. are left stranded on planet #X1456. 1945 A S.O.L.A.R. expedition finds remnants and still working technology of a long extinct militaristic race, presumed to have war-ed itself into extinction under the surface of #X1456, The race was nicknamed by the S.O.L.A.R. Colonists as the Ancients. 1986 Alongside previous major technological advancements in past decades after the discovery of the Ancients technology, The First Major space-faring ships are developed 2003 Commandants of the S.O.L.A.R. board rename #X1456 to Ionus 2033 S.O.L.A.R. board creates a expedition with the purpose of colonizing the planet Kurvan, This expedition unit would later form the Krak Federation in the system Ceilia. 2150 Every planet in the Ceilia planet is controlled by the expeditional colony. The system splits in half, dividing the Russian and German generations. 2155 The Ceilia system collapses in war, the resource planet Kerki being under control by the Kurvan military gave them a huge advantage, after the other planets had tired themselves of war the Kurvan military took actions and ceased the sector with ease and formed the Krak Federation. Most of the Russian generation is wiped out in and after the war. 2160 The Krak Federation launches it's first fleet. 2250 After a century of war the Krak-Vrak war ends. Tensions between both the empires still stand high however. 2289 Emergence of the Xenians from planet Xan. 2291 As result of the Xenian horde consuming multiple Federation and Coalition worlds a alliance between the two empires is formed 2304 Xenian Race is purged and enslaved due to a joint effort from Federation and Coalition forces. Faction Goals The Krak Federation seeks many similiar goals as the Coalition of Ionus. They seek to expand their empire and preserve the galaxy for the human race. Every child is taught that xenos are nothing but vile and evil xenos looking to end all human lives Homeworld/Headquarters The Ceilia system hosts the many planets under the Federation's grasp. Their capitol planet being Kurvan. Spacecraft WIP. Equipment The Federation and the Coalition of Ionus shares weapon programs and many types of weapons are manufactured on many of the Coaliton and Federation planets. More to come.